Break Away
by Futon23
Summary: Wolf AU. Humans were to never be trusted because they were too dangerous and unpredictable. But here he was, breaking the most important pack rule by putting faith into a small girl that probably had no experience with a blade whatsoever. But hey, he wasn't much of a pup to follow rules anyway. They weren't cool. Soul/Maka


**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back with something that isn't my usual football fic. Lately I've been going through some serious writer's block along with writer's depression (I consider this to be when you read other author's stories and think they're BETTER writers than you). So I came up with this story to help my writer's block/depression! Sadly, I might have just started another chapter fic with this but oh well. It happens. Moving on, this story is Wolf AU that takes place in Alaska. People live in villages which means weapons and such are a bit more primitive but I'm guessing you get the gist of it. Oh and if you guys end up liking this story, I suggest that you review and encourage me to continue it because I'm not quite sure if I will...which would be horrible since I'm leaving you guys hanging like this! SO PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! Anyways, please enjoy peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Prologue Part 1: The Beginning**

It had started out as an act of defiance. A young boy sought nothing more than to escape his horrid lifestyle of being constantly compared to another person, to whom he would never surpass. The perpetual chastisements from strict parents had finally gotten to the boy, who was only at the tender age of five at the time. He was being matched to perfection, and expected to go beyond it. The perfection that he was being pressured into exceeding was none other than his older brother, Wesley Evans. The prodigy or, as the boy considered him to be, the golden child. Wesley Evans never faltered in anything he did. Whether it be hunting, fishing, cooking meals, fixing the igloo, or merely conversing with the fellow villagers, he did it all with aptness. The young boy, more commonly known as Solomon Evans (although he resented that name), knew he could never meet his parents high expectations. Wes, which was the name his brother preferred, was truly one of a kind. So, in order to avoid his parent's imminent disappointment, he ran away, leaving the small Alaskan village behind.

He tore through the snow, mentally scolding himself for not taking the time to grab his boots. Running through the snow barefoot would definitely lead to painful consequences, but he didn't care at the moment. His body temperature was dropping to alarming levels but again, he paid no mind to it. It was almost hard to believe that a child at his age could possess such perseverance. Any other child in his situation would most likely be suffering from hypothermia already but not him. Of course, such diligence to ward off the cold was not gone unnoticed by the Alaskan Wood's more unique residents.

The boy was trudging through the snow with a pair of seemingly lifeless grey eyes following him. The creature's line of sight was nearly blocked by its dull pelt that closely matched its eyes. A noticeable weaved scar went across its face along with many similar ones across his torso. The beast appeared to be examining the boy before him. Taking in all the boy's interesting qualities such as the strange hue his hair showed off, practically identical to the snow surrounding him. The crimson eyes he sported that were being slightly concealed by his bleached bangs were another phenomenon that intrigued the observant being. This human child had the creature enthralled to no end. He just needed to get a closer look. His natural curiosity to be more erudite about things he was unsure of overcame him. Perhaps, the beast thought, he could tear the boy open and see what made him so different from all the other human children he had seen before. He snarled anxiously at the thought and made his advance towards the unknowing boy.

Solomon Evans was beginning to break. His body had been numb for a while now due to the cold and his vital organs were on the verge of shutting down. His movements were dwindling in speed and treading through the deep snow was starting to prove to be too difficult for him. One false step confirmed to be deadly as he collapsed in the snow and showed no effort to get back on his feet. The young boy had no energy to bat an eyelash let alone stand. He slowly drifted into unconsciousness as the sheer cold took hold of him and refused to let go. It appeared to be the end for Solomon Evans; the boy expected to rise above perfection.

The creature circled the boy warily, testing to see if the human would awaken from his presence. Once he acknowledged the boy's unconscious state, he moved in closer. All of the beast's previous observations still stood. The young boy had hair that camouflaged in the snow and scarlet eyes shielded by lids at the moment. He had started to absorb the boy's supposedly distinctive scent before being startled by a familiar growl. His body grew tense but quickly relaxed once he recognized his unexpected intruder. His dreary eyes meandered away from the boy and swiftly peered into acquainted golden eyes.

_"Shinigami? I wasn't expecting you to be patrolling this part of our territory today," _the large grey canine spoke in a language only known to his kind. It was spoken telepathically in a sense. Growls, howls, and whimpers were hurried ways of communication to express emotion among their kind, and they were mostly used in the presence of a human. Speaking telepathically was essentially how they conversed with one another.

_"Neither was I, Stein," _Shinigami mused, _"But this boy had gotten my attention."_ Among all the other members of their kind, Shinigami's appearance was probably one of the more riveting ones. His pelt was a glossy black that nearly glistened when exposed to sunlight and he wore what seemed like a mask on his face. It wasn't a mask at all though. It was merely his fur taking on the opposite shade of the rest of his body (aside from his front paws which also sported the color). It was bleach-white along his facial features and it formed a sort of comic skull shape. Also, he appeared to be larger than Stein in terms of height and stockiness. Overall, he was quite the specimen of their kind (which made sense considering he was their leader).

_"He got your attention?"_ Stein questioned and tilted his head ever so slightly. What about this human child could have possible peaked his superior's interest? This boy was simply a runaway whose fate was now being sealed by the frozen climate. Sure, Stein had at first been studying the boy's strange qualities with fascination, but he had no other motives to approach the human. It was just pure curiosity. However, from observing his long-time companion's eyes, he could tell Shinigami wasn't stricken with curiosity like he had been.

_"I believe we have found a new member of our pack, Stein," _Shinigami proclaimed while easing the boy's face out of the chilling snow with his muzzle. He gently scratched his paw against boy's torso and limbs to brush off the recent snowfall. He let out a satisfying grunt once he finished cleaning the child off per se. Shinigami had always had a weakness for children. Whether they were of his kind or human, his demeanor took on a nurturing role when he was around them.

_"A new member?" _Stein repeated in bewilderment. He had never heard of such a thing before. There were only two ways his kind could come into existence. One being the more natural way in which a male and female would mate and produce offspring while the other was slightly more complicated and in a sense, supernatural. It was when a human infant possessed certain potentials that made them fit to become one of their kind. Yet, it was impossible for them to change on their own. The baby would stay human until, as an example, a being like Stein or Shinigami showed up and encouraged them to turn by pressing their snout up against the infant's forehead. It has been proved that pressing the snout on the infant's lips would work as well, but it was rarely used due to its romantic kind of aura. This procedure had never been performed on a human over a year old before so it was only likely to assume that the consequences would be dire. _"I don't think this is an ethical idea, Shinigami. You are aware that this has never been done on human at his age before, correct? This is way too risky and could possibly kill the child instantly."_

_"I appreciate your concern, Stein, but I'm positive that this will work on him. He possesses all the necessary qualities to become a member of the Shibusen pack and I believe he'll be able to withstand turning," _Shinigami stated simply as he leaned down to press his snout up against the boy's wintry forehead.

Stein considered voicing his concern over the choice of action but eventually decided against it. Despite being the second in command of the pack, Stein didn't think it was necessary to object to his leader's pronouncement to make the boy turn and join them. It simply wasn't his place to do so.

Shinigami slowly lifted his head once the boy's body began to be engulfed by an illuminating white light. Stein eyes widened as he witnessed the sight before him while his leader merely sat in the snow with smug smile etched into his expression. Perhaps, Stein thought, it was possible for a human child over the age of one to go through this phenomenal transformation into their kind. But then again, there was still the possibility that the boy would not survive the ordeal. _"He could still die, Shinigami."_

_"Stop being so negative, Stein," _Shinigami snapped which in return caused his companion to shudder, _"I know he will live. In fact, I guarantee it. So stop spouting nonsense and just watch the miracle happening in front of you." _Stein nodded mutely in return and focused his gaze entirely on the boy being consumed by a bright light. His pointy ears faced forward swiftly and his stance tightened when a high-pitched sound pierced the air. His attentiveness was usually considered to be one of his assets but in this case, it was just him being too uptight.

_"Relax, Stein," _Shinigami spoke to soothe his tense friend, _"This noise is signaling the end of the transformation. Perhaps I should've warned you beforehand, I apologize." _Stein calmed his stance and refocused his attention back to the transformation taking place. He was surprised once he noticed the light start to fade away, revealing a small bundle of white fur lying in the snow. His eyes grew wide in realization.

_"You see? I told you the boy was capable of withstanding the transformation,"_ Shinigami spoke in a childish manner and eagerly nudged the new member of their pack. In return, he received a trifling groan along with the crinkling of a little snout. White lids opened to expose hazy, crimson eyes that seemed to be in a daze. The miniature creature had not fully found his bearings yet and appeared to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

_"I don't think he's fully adjusted to the transformation yet,"_ Stein informed as he studied the specimen lying before him. Never before had he been so fascinated with another member of his kind. Perhaps it was because of how the boy had joined their pack under such strange circumstances.

_"I know," _Shinigami agreed, _"But before the boy goes unconscious again, he must speak his name in our tongue." _Stein nodded knowingly and looked down at the boy's, or should he say pup's, stiff form. After the transformation, it was essential for the newly turned member to speak the name he or she wished to be called. Names were chosen by them, not given to them by another. It was ceremonial in a way.

Scarlet eyes could barely make out the two dark figures hovering over him. His body felt weaker than it had been before but he was surprised to find out that he was no longer numb or cold. Was he dead? He didn't think so considering he appeared to be lying in the very spot he collapsed and went unconscious. So what exactly was going on? Before he could try to figure out his situation, he felt himself start to drift into unconsciousness once again, but not without muttering two words inadvertently.

_"Soul Eater."_

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the first part of the prologue! If I'm encourage to keep writing this, the second part of the prologue will include a certain ash-blonde we all know and love! So please, REVIEW! Oh, and this fic will incorporate the genres: supernatural, humor, romance, and so on. I hope I got you guys hooked on this because like I've been saying for a while now, YOUR REVIEWS WILL DECIDE IF I CONTINUE THIS! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT HANGING, WRITE A REVIEW! IT'S THAT SIMPLE! So until next time...PEACE OUT!**


End file.
